


The Maelstrom and the Celestial Punisher

by Raptorcloak



Series: The Maelstrom and The Queen's Blade Warriors [20]
Category: Naruto, Queen's Blade
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Orgasms, Angel Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bed Sex, Breast Fucking, Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hot Springs & Onsen, Large Breasts, Love at First Sight, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Partner Betrayal, Rescue, Revenge, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6064876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptorcloak/pseuds/Raptorcloak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nanael sends Laila to find Naruto in another attempt to form a harem and sends Helosium after her to ensure he'll arrive. What she doesn't count on is Laila actually coupling with Naruto herself after he rescues her from certain harm and none to pleased about it. NarutoxLaila. For third Naruto/Queen's Blade Anniversary. For Pyromania101 and Sketchfan. Please R&R. Nanael bashing</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Maelstrom and the Celestial Punisher

Hello, one and all and welcome to the third anniversary of the **_Naruto/Queen's Blade_** series where Naruto meets Laila the half-angel in an action-packed celebration for this 20th installment of the series. I've always found that 20 is a great number to celebrate and with this much stories of Naruto and the Queen's Blade gals, I can't believe it's been so long since I first wrote this series.

As usual, this story is dedicated to **_Sketchfan_** as this is the first crossover series we ever worked on and for the first time, this story is dedicated to **_Pyromania101._** As shocking as this may sound, it has never crossed my mind to dedicate a **_Naruto/Queen's Blade_** story to him in all the years he's helped out even though I've always credited him for his help in story-writing and I think its high time I did just that.

But, anyway since Elina won't have any part in this story since I always have something bad happen to her in the anniversary celebrations of the **_Naruto/Queen's Blade_** series and instead, I've decided to use Nanael for reasons you'll find out later in the story.

So, enjoy!

* * *

**A PYROSKETCHRAPTOR PRODUCTION**

* * *

"I need to start my harem!" Nanael said in heaven as she fluttered around in frustration and Hachiel, who was comfortably resting in a hammock, looked at her friend.

"Nanael, you always say that like you're actually going to start it." Hachiel chuckled and Nanael looked in her direction.

"This time I will and an angel as great as I deserve nothing but the best!" Nanael declared before flying off into the distance and Hachiel, knowing that the blue-haired angel was usually all talk on the subject of making a harem, decided to ignore her. At the same time, Nanael fluttered through the clouds and looked to see another angel sitting on a nearby cloud.

"Laila, get over here!" Nanael called to the angel and she turned around to look at the blue-haired angel. The other angel stood at 5'4 with blonde hair with two curly locks of either side of her face and she had purple eyes with a bust of 91 (36), a small waist of 60 (24) along with hips of 90 (36).

Her attire was composed of big red hat with a wing design on the front and unlike other angels; she had a single actual wing on her right and sported an artificial wing called Nephilim's Plumage on the left side. She wore a white breast plate on her torso and had a red skirt with white ends along with wore white boots with wing-like attachments on each ankle.

"Yes, Nanael-san?" the angel, Laila, answered as she flew over to Nanael.

"You've failed to perform your duties as an angel!" Nanael shouted at Laila, who flinched.

"But…but…the other day the Head Angel told me I was learning quite well…right?" Laila answered as if forgetting.

"Whose orders do you follow; your trainer or the Head Angel's?" Nanael said.

"Uh…." Laila dumbly replied.

"Exactly right! You're to listen to whatever I say without question!" Nanael said.

"Yes, Nanael-sama." Laila said.

"Now, the time has come for you to fulfill your duty as my subordinate and start out by helping me build my harem." Nanael said.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Laila asked.

"For starters, you can begin by rounding up the hottest men you can find and tell them the greatest angel ever has invited them to be part of her harem." Nanael said.

"But…there are dozens of attractive men and how will I know who to ask?" Laila asked.

"Get everyone you can and tell them about me. Once they hear about me, they'll undoubtedly want to be in my harem and serve me well." Nanael said.

"I doubt that." Laila said underneath her breath and Nanael heard her remark.

"I can still hear you!" Nanael snapped at Laila, who walked back.

"Sorry, ma'am!" Laila said.

"Now, I'll also need a handsome guy to be both my boyfriend and top harem member and that shouldn't be a problem for me." Nanael said.

"Ok, I'm sure I can find a good-looking guy for you…" Laila began to say.

"It can't just be any guy! He has to be strong, good-looking, and on top of that perfect like me!" Nanael cut Laila off.

"Who am I going to find like that?" Laila asked and Nanael started floating around in circles as she tried to think of someone to fit her description. After a while, she snapped her fingers and looked to the blonde half-angel.

"I've got it; the most handsome guy alive who would be perfect for my boyfriend!" Nanael exclaimed in excitement.

"Who is it?" Laila asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze shall be my boyfriend and leading man of my harem! It's perfect!" Nanael said and Laila blinked once.

"Naruto? Where am I supposed to find him?" Laila asked.

"Check Konoha, duh!" Nanael said.

"I understand and I'll do it! I'll find him and bring him to you for your harem!" Laila said in obedience.

"Good! Hop to it!" Nanael said.

"Now what do I have to do?" Laila dumbly asked.

"Find Naruto and make him my boyfriend!" Nanael commanded.

"Ok, will you come with me and meet Naruto, too?" Laila asked.

"Are you kidding? An important angel like me isn't going to leave Heaven as nothing on Earth has warranted my unmatched perfection yet." Nanael said.

"That's easy for you say, Nanael-sama, are you sure we can't ask the Head Angel on where Naruto could be since she usually talks to him recently?" Laila suggested.

"No! The Head Angel cannot know about the harem under any circumstance or I'll tell her you let that Flabby Pink bitch escape!" Nanael threatened; referencing how Melona, who had been captured and brought to Heaven as part of a report, had escaped back to land thanks to the blue-haired angel accidently sending her there.

"But, Nanael-sama, you're the one who let Melona escape by melting her holy milk prison and letting her drop back to Earth." Laila said.

"Well, you're the one who brought her here in the first place, so she was your responsibility! Honestly, is this the attitude you present to your boss of all beings who tries her best to make you the best angel you can be?" Nanael said and despite it being completely her fault that the ruthless slime monster escaped in the first place, her dumb nature got the better of her.

"I don't want to hear that from you of all people." Laila frowned.

"Know your place and get moving now!" Nanael ordered and Laila whimpered before turning around. She flew downwards toward the earth with the arrogant angel looking after her and huffing in annoyance at her semi-defiance.

"Wait, how will this make me a proper angel?" Laila's voice called out.

"Obedience! Move it!" Nanael snapped back and the sound of her flying away was heard before the blue-haired angel sighed. She began floating around and she wandered about Laila being able to locate Naruto since it just occurred to her that he wasn't in Konoha.

Knowing Laila's intelligence, Nanael decided to have a back-up in case and floated while thinking of something. Suddenly, a devious grin spread across her lips and she fluttered to another part of heaven before landing in front of an immense cage.

Inside of the cage was a male gargantuan humanoid creature about the size of Kurama and he composed of solid holy milk that was a mixture of yellow and purple. The creature's white eyes looked down at Nanael and he gave a provoked growl at her sinister face.

"Hey, Helosium, you haven't been the same since I put you back together again and now, I'm gonna make it up to you by giving you a mate." Nanael said and Helosium grunted at her words as she flew away. She later came back with a skirt belonging to Laila and tossed it into the creature's cage.

"Ya know, that belongs to Laila and she hasn't washed that skirt since she wore it yesterday." Nanael said to Helosium, who picked up the clothing and sniffed the underside it before beginning to breathe heavily in excitement. The blue-haired angel smiled at this and flew up to the cage with a key in her hand.

"If you want Laila, you know how to find her." Nanael said as she opened the cage and Helosium jumped out of before running past her. He jumped a second time and fell down to Earth while Nanael deviously smiled.

 _"If he doesn't make Naruto appear, at least Laila will have some company."_ Nanael thought to herself before flying away from the cage and trying her best not to look suspicious. She met up with Hachiel and the pink-haired angel looked to her.

"Well, Nanael, how's the harem going?" Hachiel asked in a friendly tease.

"Oh, it should happen pretty soon for a wonderful angel like me." Nanael boasted.

_Meanwhile_

"I always get stuck with the oddest of jobs from Nanael-sama." Laila said as she flew down to Earth and stopped in mid-air. She looked around and started flying around to look for Naruto.

Laila sighed as she knew she wasn't in Konoha but started flying in the direction of where she thought it could be and realized she was in the outskirts of Tamia, a land best known for its Hot Springs. Since she had been to the land prior, she turned around and flew alongside the outskirts.

"Where could Konoha be?" Laila said aloud and she sighed before hearing a loud sound nearby that shook the ground coming from behind her. She spun around and flew to the source of the noise in the mountain areas.

Laila looked to see Helosium rise from a crater and shake the dirt off his backside. She looked towards him and he looked at her before standing at full height.

"What are you doing here?" Laila asked Helosium before noticing a lengthy red growth appearing on his crotch as he stared at her longingly. The sight of it made her sick to her stomach and Helosium beat his chest before running at her.

In an understandable panic, Laila yelled and flew away from Helosium as he chased after her. While she could easily grow to Helosium's size to fight him, his red appendage made her nervous as she flew through the air as fast as she could and the sound of him chasing after her encouraged her fleeing.

_Nearby_

Melona yawned as she sat in a tree and relaxed since Nanael's idiocy allowed her to escape heaven. The slime decided to take it easy for the time being until she either decided to return to creating chaos or await a potential victim to walk by.

She sniffed the air and smelled Laila's scent before looking in her direction. Her cruel smile spread across her lips before deciding to take her revenge on the half-angel for imprisoning her in Heaven and jumped off the tree.

Melona smelled another scent in the air but ignored it as she headed towards Laila and smiled along the way.

 _"I'll surprise that half-angel bitch and play with her to my heart's content."_ Melona pervertedly thought before Laila flew right over her head and by the time she noticed this, the ground shook. She looked up in shock to see Helosium appear and grab her while running.

Melona let out a cry of surprise before Helosium tossed her into his mouth and swallowed her in one gulp before continuing his chase of Laila; most likely devouring the slime creature for sustenance. She yelled in terror before tendrils of flesh flew out from Helosium's back and zipped at her.

They grabbed onto her Nephilim's Plumage and ripped it off; sending Laila falling to the ground from the air. Yelling, Laila flapped her actual wing enough for her fall to be broken but enough for her landing not to be rough and she rolled on the ground.

Groaning, she turned onto her side and saw Helosium looking around for her; unsure of where she had landed. Laila grabbed her heavenly rifle and cocked it upon seeing Helosium roar in frustration before he sniffed the air.

Just then, he looked directly where Laila was and she was sickened by seeing the creature's red appendage throbbing at the sight of her. Helosium's tendrils flew at her again and she started shooting at them with concentrated blasts of Holy Milk; frightened to the point of forgetting that he was made of the same substance.

The attacks did nothing but confuse and annoy Helosium before more tendrils flew out of him. Laila kept shooting at him before her rifle was yanked out of her hands and she jumped to her feet before trying to run.

As she ran, Helosium's eyes were guided to the underside of her skirt and noticing the back of her panties were oddly cut in the back; exposing her rear to him in a further arousing display. Helosium roared as his tendrils wrapped around Laila's legs and tripped her.

She fell to the ground before more of Helosium's tendrils wrapped around her wrists and legs. Laila screamed in fear as Helosium's tendrils grabbed onto her and wrapped around her breast plate.

The half-angel continued to scream at the top of her lungs in fear as the tendrils started to melt her clothes away and wrapped around her breasts as they were exposed. Knowing that Laila was too small to properly mate with, Helosium remembered she had the ability to grow his size and then he'd be able to do just that.

So, he decided he'd restrain her and use his internal Holy Milk liquid to mind-control her to growing to his size if any of it was inside of her body. Laila continued to howl in fear before Helosium's tendrils wrapped around her mouth and prevented her from screaming.

As Laila continued to let out muffled screams, fear continued to creep throughout her mind as she saw tendrils that resembled Helosium's protrusion spring out from his crotch and the ones holding her legs spread them apart while simultaneously dragging her towards him.

Tears of fear formed in Laila's eyes as she realized that Helosium's tendrils touching her underwear would mean they would immediately dissolve at being touched and she shivered in pure terror. By now, her breastplate and skirt were both gone along with her dissolved hat with her sole pieces of clothing being both her boots and panties.

As the erection-resembling tendrils flew towards her spread legs and her breasts were squeezed by the ones restraining her, she closed her eyes and continued to cry in fear at what would be her violation. However, minutes after Laila closed her eyes; she felt the earth underneath her shake and held still.

Suddenly, she heard Helosium roaring in rage and slowly opened her eyes to find the tendrils holding her were all gone. Laila slowly looked at Helosium and saw he wasn't looking at her as he snarled.

It was at that point in time that Laila realized a giant foot was in front of her and slowly looked to the creature which the foot belonged to. Looking up, she saw none other than Naruto standing over her in his Six Paths Sage Mode in the avatar form of Kurama before it let out an even louder roar that seemed to go on for minutes and Helosium slightly backed away in fear.

Laila looked up in shock before Naruto looked back at her from inside the avatar and formed two chakra hands. Just then, a shadow clone appeared and picked up Laila in his arms before running away.

Seeing this, Helosium roared in anger before he charged at Naruto and the avatar roared a second time before leaping at the Holy Milk monster. Naruto pounced on Helosium and knocked him to the ground.

At the same time, the clone took Laila to another distance in the mountains and looked at her trembling. While refraining from staring at her undressed form, the clone did a hand sign and chakra began to form around Laila's body.

She looked in surprise as the chakra solidified into clothing as it formed a white shirt with blue ends and a long skirt of the same color with a dark belt; essentially wearing a similar attire to Seraphim's clothing. Laila looked to the clone as he smiled at her and gently patted her shoulder.

"You're safe now, angel; so just stay here until that creature is taken care off." The clone said to Laila, who continued to tremble as the clone patted her and her view was returned to the actual Naruto in the distance. By now, she could see Helosium forming more tendrils and sent them flying at him as they clashed.

Naruto grabbed the tendrils and quickly spun around; the force pulling Helosium along with it. Holding onto the tendrils, he swung Helosium into a nearby mountain before slamming the monster onto its front.

Helosium growled before Naruto reared his hands up again and slammed him onto his chest once more. Doing so again, he lifted the beast and swung it into another mountain before throwing it back.

Helosium roared as he staggered to his feet and rose at Naruto, who did some hand signs before forming a clone of his Kurama avatar before changing into the blonde's Lion avatar while the original took the form of his eagle avatar; both formed from having Asura's chakra. The third clone rushed at Helosium and reared the avatar on its hind legs before latching the lion's claws into his shoulders.

He roared in pain from the claws as the clone began to push him back into a mountain and use the opportunity to sink the lion's teeth into the monster's chest. Screaming out in pain, Helosium's howls were intensified by Naruto using his eagle avatar's talons to rake his back and shortly used its beak to replace its talons by viciously peaking him.

His screams were heard by Laila as she watched her would-be violator being attacked by her rescuer and observed without saying a word. Helosium screeched while wrapping its tendrils around both of the avatar beasts and the clone ceased using the lion avatar to bite into its chest.

Instead, he jumped back and raked it across the chest with the avatar's claws. Helosium roared in pain again before Naruto sank the eagle avatar's talons into his shoulders and lifted him off the ground.

He flew forward and carried the Helosium in the air before roughly dropping him back onto the ground. Helosium's tendrils flew at Naruto's eagle avatar and he performed some hand signs before reeling his head back.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Hurricane!" Naruto said as he threw his head forward and blew an immense torrent of fire in the form of a Phoenix creature. The fire spewed at Helosium's tendrils and eviscerated all of them in one move before it spread to his right arm.

Helosium jerked to his feet and screeched in pain while his arm was completely burned to a charred formed. Just then, Naruto used his Truth-Seeking Balls to form a sword hold by the avatar's talons and severe Helosium's burnt arm before it dropped to the ground.

The monster's mouth stretched open to an amazing degree and it jumped at Naruto's eagle avatar before the lion avatar cloned returned. Naruto's clone jumped in front Helosium and violently sank the lion avatar's teeth in his stomach.

Helosium let out a deafening scream of pain from the bite and Naruto rejoined the fight by landing on his foe's back. As he placed his talons back into the creature's backside, Helosium continued to roar in misery as he felt the beak of the avatar locked on his neck before letting go and he flapped his wings.

Gusts of wind flew from Naruto's wings and pushed Helosium back as the lion avatar's teeth crunched into his abdomen. A few minutes later, the clone freed Helosium and swung his paw at his face; knocking him onto his back.

Purplish-gray blood streamed from Helosium's abdomen and neck alike as he lie on the ground and Naruto transformed his eagle avatar back into the form of Kurama. Landing behind his third clone, Naruto and his clone stood by in their respective avatars as Helosium continued to hiss at them for taking Laila away from him and both of them dangerously growled in return.

 _"Let's give him all we've got!"_ Naruto said in thought before performing more hand signs.

 _"Right!"_ all of the Tailed Beasts and Kaguya answered from inside of Naruto as he completed the signs while Helosium leaped back onto his feet. With blood trickling from his wounds, he beat his chest with his remaining arm and formed a new one using his tendrils.

Right then, the clone using the lion avatar vanished and Naruto activated his Eternal Rinnegan before fusing both avatars onto Kurama's form for armor. Helosium's eyes grew wide in alert as he found himself surrounded by all of Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Gokū, Kokuō, Saiken, Chōmei, Gyūki, and Kaguya, who had taken on the form of a gigantic hare monster; all being to manifest themselves outside of Naruto as long as they left a portion of their chakra within him that allowed him to survive.

Though Kaguya's Tailed Beast form was a more concentrated form of her unstable chakra for, she retained her humanoid upper body, jagged teeth, and wielded her Rinne Sharingan on her forehead with her usual tails from her original Ten-Tailed state. Growling at its new opponents, Helosium looked at Naruto, who had successfully fused the lion and eagle avatars onto Kurama to form a Griffin creature with horns atop its head that resembled Kaguya's that held katana swords made from both his Truth-Seeking Balls and dark sphere-like objects formed from Asura's power.

_*Destroy All Monsters OST: The Great Decisive Battle at Mount Fuji by Akira Ifukube plays*_

"Let's move!" Naruto said to his allies as he raised his sword into the air and all the tailed beasts charged at Helosium, who grew to a slightly larger size with spiky protrusions growing from his shoulders. He sprang at Naruto first but was grabbed by Shukaku and Kaguya, who slammed him onto his back.

Next, Isobu curled into a ball and rolled towards Helosium's downed form before rolling over him; his spikes puncturing him. Helosium howled in pain while forming tendrils and spread them out to his foes.

Then, Kaguya used her fur to perform another variant of Eighty Gods Vacuum Attack to pummel both Helosium's tendrils and even beat away some of his flesh. Matatabi jumped forward and used Cat Claw to slash at his earlier wounds.

"Good work, Kaguya-sama!" Matatabi said as Helosium roared before stomping onto his feet and was swiftly kicked in the chest by Naruto's griffin avatar. Next, he used his katana weapons to cut off Helosium's arms and used Kurama's sonic roar to push him away as he roared in total pain.

He grabbed at Gyūki, who wrapped his tentacles around him and thrashed him against the earth a couple of times before spraying his eyes with ink. As Helosium staggered away, Kokuō used his horn-breaking technique on his back and knocked him several feet away.

Helosium's tendrils formed into wings and he flew off the ground only to be met by Chōmei in the air. The Tailed Beast used bug bite to attack him before using Spear Attack Shining Horn to knock him higher into the air and left him unable to move.

Isobu raised his head and fired two Tailed Beast Bombs in the form of water that further knocked Helosium into the air. Picking up on this, Son Gokū opened his mouth and used Monkey Flame Arson on the airborne enemy.

Helosium's chest was pierced by the green flames before he finally fell to the ground and rocked the earth; none of them apparently noticing a chest of flesh from his abdomen flew a short distance where Laila was. As he lie on the ground, Naruto and his allies waited until he stood to attack him again.

Naruto appeared in front of Helosium and slashed his chest with his blade before using both of them to cut through his wings. Just then, Saiken used the opportunity to use Sticky Slime technique to engulf Helosium's feet and Naruto flew back as he noticed Kaguya and Shukaku preparing to use their techniques.

As soon as he was out of the way, Shukaku roared to use Wind Release: Sand Scattering Bullets and Kaguya used Rabbit Hair Needle to attack Helosium; both techniques completely paralyzing him in place.

With Helosium being unable to move, Son Gokū appeared behind him and jumped into the air before doing a mid-air kick to his back. The beast fell onto his front into the slime and didn't move for a time.

When he started to form tendrils on his back once again, Kokuō started stomping on his back with his hooves and Matatabi helped by scratching his back. Meanwhile, Saiken started to drown Helosium in the slime with Son Gokū holding his legs down and Naruto used his Griffin avatar to stomp on the creature's neck.

Helosium started to wheeze from the blunt stomps while Gyūki held him down by his left wing and Isobu took care of the right wing by crushing it. As Shukaku and Kaguya continuing using their techniques to restrain Helosium without hitting any of their allies, Chōmei did likewise by flying down in front of him and head-butting him each second Naruto's foot didn't stomp on the back of his neck.

The monster went limped as its breath started to slip away and Naruto raised both of his swords into the air as a signal. Kaguya and each Tailed Beast stopped what they were doing before Naruto flew into the air with them springing into the air as well.

"Let's move." The clone said to Laila, who followed his advice and he took her a higher location. They watched as all of Naruto, Kaguya, and the Tailed Beasts each prepared a Tailed Beast Ball before fusing all of them together into one enormous dark vermillion-colored sphere with wind chakra surrounding it; making it resemble a Wind Release: Rasenshuriken that even emitted a booming sound effect as it powered up.

Once it was properly formed, Naruto and his allies all shot it at Helosium's downed body and completely obliterated him to untraceable bits with an enormous shockwave rocking all of the nearby mountains. Laila's hair flew back from the shockwave and looked away until the shockwave faded away in the sound of a crackling noise.

She looked back where Helosium was and laid eyes on a massive mushroom cloud in the area. After minutes passed, the mushroom cloud cleared and saw an immense crater in the ground before staring in complete awe at the blonde's power.

 _"I've heard stories about him but…Naruto, what kind of man are you?"_ Laila thought herself before noticing the shadow clone next to her dispel and looked back to see Kaguya and the Tailed Beasts convert themselves into chakra before returning to Naruto's body. Just then, she heard a bubbling sound from below and looked to see the massive chunk of Helosium's flesh nearby as it bubbled.

She looked at it in alarm as it grew to the size of Helosium's foot and Melona's head emerged from the flesh. As the slime creature's body emerged, she also grew and Laila realized she was absorbing the flesh to grow in size.

Not aware of the facts that Melona was partially helping Helosium fight when she was trapped within or that the slime monster had been affected by his lust for her, she backed away. Now dwarfing Laila, Melona licked her lips at her and slithered up to where she was.

"Don't worry, Laila-chan, I'll make this experience you'll never forget." Melona teased as she formed a pinkish-red appendage from her faux womanhood to mess with Laila and the half-angel stopped backing away at the sight.

She remembered a smaller variant of her heavenly rifle called the heavenly pistol and quickly pulled it from a holster from her boot. Laila readied the pistol and pointed it at Melona, who only sinisterly giggled at her while wagging her erection at her.

Influenced by Naruto's bravery, she bravely stood her ground and knew if Holy Milk could stop Melona the previous time they met; then this time likely wouldn't be any different even if she was larger. As Melona closed in on Laila with her eyes beginning to brightly shine in preparation for her paralysis attack, she suddenly stopped and started gagging.

Though initially confused by this, Laila saw markings similar to the ones on Shukaku appear on Melona's throat and Naruto appeared behind the slime still in his Six Path Mode Haori. He grabbed the back of Melona's neck and pulled her to him.

Using Shukaku's bindings, he opened Melona's mouth and formed hand signs with his chakra arms while another set gently picked up Laila. They set her a distance behind Naruto as he finished his jutsu and deeply inhaled.

"Fire Style: Uzumaki Hellstorm Magma Inferno!" Naruto cried before performing the technique on Melona and she managed to let out a screech of pain while he unleashed a vortex of intense flames on her body while lava shot out from the center of it. The lava was composed of the Lava Release and Boil Release to make it hotter than it'd normally be as it flew down Melona's throat and the heat turned her slimy body into scorching ashes.

Though the technique would have killed Melona in any form, neither the slime nor Naruto was aware that her absorbing Helosium's body came with a heavy price in the form of his weakness being shared with her; in short, attacking the nucleus within the throat. Naruto deactivated his dojutsu and technique alike before laying eyes on Laila.

"Thank you for saving me, Naruto-kun." Laila said after a mutual moment of silence went on between the two of them.

"I'm glad I got here when I did and while I know about that Melona monster, what was that monster you were dealing with?" Naruto asked.

"He was named Helosium and he's a divine creature from Heaven that we were going use on the Swamp Witch but what I can't figure out is why he was here and why he wanted to that do to me…" Laila started to say before Naruto softly planted his hands on her shoulders.

"Try not to think about it." Naruto said and Laila nodded in agreement. Despite the fact that both Helosium and Melona were dead, the fact that she came so close to being violated would take some time to completely shake off her nervous nature. Naruto looked at her in sympathy and looked over the horizon for a moment.

"By the way, what's your name?" Naruto asked.

"I'm Laila, an angel in training." Laila answered.

"Well, Laila-chan, I'm staying at a nearby resort in Tamia. Would you like to relax over there for a while?" Naruto offered; having been taking a walk before he noticed the half-angel being attacked.

"Sure." Laila answered and Naruto walked her to the resort.

"If I can ask, what happened to your wing?" Naruto asked upon noticing Laila's single wing.

"Oh, I'm an angel and human hybrid; so I was only born with a single wing." Laila said.

"Wow, how have you gotten around with one wing?" Naruto asked.

"I had this artificial wing called Nephilim's Plumage that allowed me to fly almost as good as an actual angel would but Helosium ripped it off and now I can't go back to Heaven." Laila said.

"Sorry to hear that, Laila-chan." Naruto said as he teleported them to the resort and guided her to his room. She looked to see a bed and two window doors that led to a private onsen bath in the back.

"Wow." Laila smiled at the onsen.

"Yeah, Laila-chan, the bath here is incredible." Naruto said to Laila before she sat on the bed and he handed her a drink.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun, I've actually been here before and loved the onsen." Laila smiled.

"Well, that makes it all the more perfect." Naruto said as Laila started drinking and he sat in a chair outside before writing on a manuscript. By the time Laila had completely relaxed and calm from her ordeal with Helosium, she looked outside to see the sunset setting and remembered part of why she came to earth.

"Naruto-kun!" Laila called out as she went outside to talk to Naruto and he looked up at her from his lounge chair. He set his manuscript down and stretched his fingers.

"Hi, Laila-chan, how are you feeling now?" Naruto asked.

"I feel much better but I finally remember why I came here…?" Laila said before trying her best to fully remember what she was doing on Earth since between getting attacked by Helosium and watching his defeat, she had nearly forgotten her purpose for being there.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"I was looking for you…?" Laila started to say and a confused look appeared on her face before partially remember Nanael's words about finding a boyfriend. Then, Laila mistakenly thought Nanael meant that she find the younger Six Paths sage and form a romantic relationship with him.

"What for?" Naruto asked and Laila blushed at him in her false belief of Nanael's intentions. She looked away and placed her hand on her blushing face while thinking of what to say next.

She glanced back at the taller blonde and continued to blush at her thoughts. While she found him attractive and had taken a shine to him, she was unsure how to tell him at the moment.

"Um…Nanael-sama sent me…?" Laila answered.

"Nanael? What could that nutcase want?" Naruto asked.

"Um…I forget…?" Laila said.

"Well, given how delusional she is…it's probably for the best." Naruto said.

"Maybe." Laila said before looking into the warm onsen and properly looked at her new attire. It reminded her of Seraphim and looked back to Naruto, who wore a white kimono similar to Hagoromo.

"Naruto-kun, I just realized we look like God and the Head Angel." Laila said and Naruto noticed her clothing.

"Hey, you're right; we do look like Old Man Hagoromo and Granny Seraphim." Naruto chuckled and Laila smiled before sitting in the lounge chair next to him. Both blondes basked in the sunset and she observed him while he wrote a manuscript related to Ninshū.

"Laila-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yes?"

"How do you know Nanael, anyway?" Naruto asked.

"She's my boss and training me to be an angel." Laila said.

 _"Nanael of all the angels is your teacher; poor Laila-chan."_ Naruto thought.

"Have you met her?" Laila asked.

"No, since I only go to heaven to visit Old Man Hagoromo or talk to my parents but I do visit others most of the time. Come to think of it; I've never talked to an angel aside from Granny Seraphim and you until now." Naruto said.

But Nanael-sama says I'm not a true angel." Laila said.

"Well, one thing is for sure; you're definitely sweet enough to be an angel." Naruto smiled and Laila blushed while smiling back at him. She nodded at him and both of them knew from that point on that they'd have a strong friendship.

_Later_

Laila sat in the onsen with a towel wrapped around her body and sighed in relaxation as she stared up at the moon. Naruto was inside with the window doors opened as she bathed in the water and smiled while looking back at the blonde man as he left the bathroom; having just taken a shower.

As she stared at him, her heart raced and she gripped the front of her towel while she blushed. Wanting to follow her supposed command of making Naruto her lover, she looked down and felt her heart beating in accordance with her thought.

Despite only knowing each other for a day, the two were having such a good time getting to know one another that it hadn't occurred to Naruto that he could contact Seraphim with his Outer Path technique and have her send another artificial wing for Laila. She knew going back to heaven with her single wing was now impossible since she was unable to stay off the ground for more than a few minutes and it made her a worst flyer than Nanael.

Deciding to follow what she thought was her mission and her emotions for Naruto, Laila emerged from the onsen. She set her boots next to the lounge chair after drying off and walking to Naruto.

"Hey, Laila-chan, are those Hot Springs great?" Naruto smiled as Laila walked into the room and closed the doors behind her. As Naruto sat on the edge of the bed, Laila crawled onto it and rested herself against his backside.

"Naruto-kun…" Laila said dreamily and Naruto looked back at her.

"Is something wrong, Laila-chan?" Naruto asked and she took herself off his backside before he turned in her direction. So, Laila gently sat in his lap and rested her head on his heart.

Naruto gently smiled at Laila and rubbed her back as she did so with a sweet smile appearing on her face. She gently placed her hand against his chest and snuggled against him while he stroked her back.

"Nothing, Naruto-kun, except I…" Laila started to say.

"Except what?" Naruto asked and Laila looked up at him before leaning closer to him. Knowing what she was about to do, he softly framed her face with both hands and his lips approached hers until they softly connect.

Laila managed to sit still in Naruto's lap as she softly kissed him and he stroked both her cheeks as she raised her other hand. She trailed her fingers through his hair with her other hand resting against his heart and feeling it thump.

The young sage's hand moved down to Laila's backside and stroked her wing before this made her relax. They slowly parted lips and stared at each other before Laila rested her head on his chest.

"Laila-chan, was that your first kiss?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, it was and I couldn't have chosen a better person than you to share it with." Laila said as she gripped the front her towel and blushed at him. Naruto smiled at Laila and kissed her forehead before resting on his back.

He looked to see Laila put her legs on either side of him as she slowly opened his kimono and observed his impressive body. With the kimono being his only clothing, Naruto reached back and placed it on a nearby chair.

Laila inhaled before leaning forward and kissing Naruto a second time while reaching for her towel. As she looked into his peaceful blue eyes, she gripped her towel and undid it.

She dropped the towel to the floor and sat up to give him a full view of her bountiful chest. Seeing Naruto's amazed face, Laila both blushed and nodded at him before he gently took hold of them.

Laila whimpered as he tenderly squeezed and fondled her chest while sat astride the shinobi. She reached forward and hit a nearby light switch before killing the lights.

The only light in the room came from the window in the form of moonlight and Naruto smiled at how well it illuminated Laila's fair skin. She moaned at his tender touch while Naruto pressed her orbs together and sat up to place her on her back.

Laila watched as he held her breasts together and licked her nipples while massaging her pliable flesh with his fingers. She moaned as his tongue brushed against her tits and he listened to her moans as he licked her flesh as well.

She continued blushing at Naruto's mixture of groping and licking and closed her eyes. He smiled at her shyness and trailed his finger under her chin at her cuteness.

As he kneaded her chest, she felt his canines carefully sinking into her orb and gnawing on it. She reached forward and placed her hand on the back of his head as her moans encouraged him.

Naruto reached down and brushed his hand on her womanhood before she mewled at that action. He gently gnawed on her soft flesh while kneading it and stopped doing so only to plant his lips on her aroused tit.

Laila practically squealed as she felt Naruto suckling it at and he felt breastmilk flowing into his mouth. As strange as the thought was, it tasted like Helosium's flesh when his clone bit into him with the lion avatar and the main difference was that Laila's breastmilk had a richer, creamy taste to it as a speculation came to mind.

 _"Is Holy Milk made from an angel's breastmilk?"_ Naruto asked himself since he knew that not even Asura had a clue where Holy Milk came from and Hagoromo always had a somewhat nervous look on his face when asked. Pushing the thought aside, Naruto continued suckling at Laila's tit and she mewled as he switched to the other one.

 _"Naruto-kun, you're just like a kitten."_ Laila said to herself and Naruto finished drinking her breastmilk before leaning close to her lips. He pressed his lips against hers and started licking her tongue; essentially letting her taste her own breastmilk.

Laila moaned at the taste once Naruto was done licking the inside of her mouth and he whispered for her to stand up. A moment later, Laila stood against the headboard and she looked down to see Naruto moving close to her womanhood.

Smirking, he licked her entrance a single time and she whimpered from his tongue touching her nether region. Naruto chuckled and licked her clit while brushing his fingers on her womanhood.

Hearing her moans, Naruto's tongue continued to lick her clit and his fingers prodded on her folds before reaching back. He placed his hands on her posterior and groped her while she leaned her crotch forward.

Naruto rose slightly and started kissing Laila's stomach while rubbing his hand on both her womanhood and clit. She continued to mewl under her breath with Naruto's breathing becoming heavier and he brought his mouth to her folds.

He licked her pussy and wriggled his fingers against her entrance until they went inside of her. Laila watched as Naruto's fingers entered her and wasted no time in brushing on her innards.

She looked to see his tongue licking and brushing on her clit as his fingers wiggled inside of her. He felt himself being stimulated from her moans and rubbed his free hand on her clit.

Laila observed Naruto remove his fingers from her womanhood before spreading them apart and licking his way into her. Moaning once again, she placed her hands atop his head and her fingers trickled his hair as his tongue licked into her pussy.

Naruto hand seized Laila's keister and kneaded at it while brushing his fingers on her tit. The young woman felt herself being somewhat lewd as he licked and wagged his tongue about within her wetness.

As weird as she felt, she felt her arousal growing like a flame as her hardened tits and clit both demanded to be pleasure. Complying with her lust, she removed her hands from Naruto's head and started caressing her breast and rubbing her clit.

Naruto found this made her wetter as a result and that was just fine by him as he received more arousal to taste. However, her actions caused her to release her fluids and Naruto greedily gathered her release on his tongue before smiling.

He stood up and Laila sat down in front of his erection as she panted. She stared at its size for a moment before slowly starting to lick the underside of it and she slowly wrapped her fingers around it.

Blinking at its stiffness just by touching it, Laila nodded and began stroking it within her grasp. Naruto watched as she pumped and pulled on him while standing above her.

She eyed the head of it and leaned closer to it before slowly licking its center. Interested, Laila leaned forward and opened her mouth to take it in; causing him to groan.

He carefully began to move his hips forward and sent his manhood into Laila's mouth. Despite being amazed that most of his erection was able to fit within her mouth, she bopped her head on it and sucked on it while it jetted forward.

She placed her hand near his foot and pumped his cock while he jerked it forward. Laila moaned as she sucked on him and removed her hand from his glory to squish her breasts on it.

Naruto moaned as she opened her mouth and watched as his thickness thrust into her cleavage as she massaged it. Her tongue licked at the head of his erection and she moaned from even the taste of it.

Laila squeezed and massaged the taller blonde's manhood while he ran into her bosom. Naruto couldn't help but smile at how well her tongue licked him and stirred around the tip of his length.

The blushing woman felt her pussy continue to wetten from the feeling of Naruto's cannon between her bouncing breasts and she smiled at her arousal still growing from her tryst with him He felt his throbbing intensify moments later and Laila slowly blew on his erection before placing her mouth back on it.

Then, she groaned as she felt his cock spurt his cum into her mouth and he gritted his teeth together until he was finished. Without opening her mouth, Laila drank the warm substance and gulped once she had her fill.

With that, she freed Naruto's erection and he sat down before either blonde panted. He rested on his back and Laila stared at his cock before crawling forward.

Laila kissed Naruto and turned around before spreading her legs with her wetness just above his tower. Looking back at him with a smile, she slid her entrance down his member and winced as she felt her barrier break.

Naruto moaned from Laila's womanhood sinking down his length and she held still while he palmed her chest. She arched her back and both waited for her temporary pain to vanish before they began to move.

Laila shook her waist on Naruto's length and he held her orbs in his hands while responding with thrusts. Naruto shot his stiffness into Laila's walls and thrashed against them while rubbing her breasts together.

Spreading her wing out, Laila began to buck against Naruto's movements and moaned in reaction to his powerful strikes. Her heaving chest was squeezed and massaged by Naruto's fingers as he rocketed his manhood into her core.

Laila moaned while shaking her hips together and grinded Naruto's erection while it jetted into her warmth. A hot blush formed on her face and she began to smile from the sharp impacts her innards felt.

That aside, she felt his length flying into her insides and pounding against her womb with extreme force. Naruto moaned from how tight Laila felt on him and he gripped her bobbing tits before gripping them.

He squeezed and pulled them forward while tweaking them and Laila mewled from this action while she thrust down onto his manhood. His tower soared into her innards while he propelled his hips upright and Laila smiled back at her beloved.

Naruto sat up for a while and Laila pressed her lips against his with her purple eyes staring into cerulean ones. Freeing her left tit, he caressed her cheek while she kept her wing fanned out so it wouldn't touch him during the sex and her back touched his chest.

Laila felt Naruto's tongue enter her mouth and rubbed against hers while she did the same in kind. As the blondes' tongues licked and clashed, the shorter one felt her pussy becoming tighter and figured the same could apply to her lover's balls.

She couldn't have been more right as he jerked his member into her wetness and the movement of her hips grinded it. Moaning from his tightening testicles, Naruto groaned in his kiss as he tweaked and yanked Laila tit forward while caressing the other as it bobbed.

Naruto separated his lips from Laila to lie back down and she closed her eyes in bliss as her walls grinded his aching cannon. The half-angel knew it wouldn't be much longer before they came and whimpered at her breasts being pleasured to no end.

He eventually freed her tit and Naruto's fingers welcomed themselves in the softness of her flesh once again. She moaned into the air as she rode Naruto's thickness with it striking deeply into the depths of her tunnels and managed to keep her wing as it was.

She opened her eyes and looked down at her large orbs as they jiggled and bounced in Naruto's hold before looking at where she was connected to him. But, the raw pleasure going throughout her mind and body alike caused her eyes to close again.

Sweat began boiling from the pairs' respective bodies and rain their forms as their hips moved against one another. Laila's eyes opened to reveal that lust had overtaken her once innocent and clueless eyes as she brought down her warmth onto him.

The sage squeezed his fingers into Laila's breasts and returned to pleasuring her tits as they swayed upright into the air. Finally, Naruto and Laila moaned as her walls wrapped around his cannon and pressured it enough for his seed to spurt out into her womb.

At the same time as her innards were being flooded with cum, the most unexpected event took place in the form of Laila sprouting a wing on her left side and Naruto looked in total surprise. Feeling her new wing, she panted and looked back to see it for herself as the mutual orgasm ceased.

"Laila-chan, how'd you get that wing?" Naruto breathlessly asked and Laila looked back as the blend of semen and her juices oozed from her womanhood. She gave her new wing a few flaps and Naruto pulled out of her warmth.

Naruto watched as Laila flapped both her wings and hovered in the air before setting her feet down on the bed. She looked at him in a speechless passion and simply blinked at what had happened.

"I don't know since I've never heard of an angel/human hybrid growing a wing before…?" Laila said.

"Wait; you think it could be related to the fact that I'm descended from Granny Seraphim and of angelic descent?" Naruto asked.

"There's one likely answer." Laila said and couldn't think of an answer before looking back at Naruto's hardness. She straddled him and stroked his whisker marks as he continued to smile at her.

"Wings or not; we can still do things the same." Naruto said while holding onto Laila's breasts and she placed herself back on his tower. She pleasurably moaned before they started thrusting against one another and she leaned forward.

Her breasts swayed near Naruto's face and he brought his lips closer to lick both her nipples while they bobbed forward. He eagerly licked them and tasted traces of her breastmilk on them while groping at them.

Naruto caressed and squeezed her orbs before planting his lips on her left tit. She mewled as her chest bobbed in front of him and she rolled her hips forward on his member as it rumbled her walls.

Laila's hands rested on either side of Naruto as he tasted her breastmilk and suckled her tit. The hot blush on her face remained as she rode her lover's erection and her plump rear smacked onto his lap.

Naruto freed Laila's tit and licked his lips before pressing them against her lips. She moaned in the kiss before he sat up and wrapped his arms around her back.

She embraced him and kissed the taller blonde in absolute bliss while wiggling her hips. Naruto and Laila stared into each other's eyes once again as his manhood thundered into her warmth and her orbs squished against him.

Naruto's cock thrashed and rocketed into her entrance as his hips shot forward. He rubbed the center of her back and eventually began to stroke the bases of her wings.

This caused her to moan in a similar manner a shoulder massage would and she rubbed her tongue against his. The blonde couple ignored their sweat pouring down their bodies and Kaguya couldn't help but watch them while thinking about them.

 _"They are quite similar to Seraphim and Hagoromo."_ Kaguya thought to herself as she watched the two make love and Laila felt Naruto's hands brushing through her hair. Just then, she squealed in the kiss as his cum sprayed out of her womanhood and washed out.

Without separating, Laila fell onto her back and continued to kiss her beloved before eventually breaking it. Not wasting a second, Naruto removed his cock from her body and she stood up with him doing the same.

He held onto her forearms as he entered her once again and thrust away. Laila smiled lustfully as her breasts bobbed and jiggled forward freely while her beloved pounded into her walls of flesh.

Laila's eyes sparkled like bright stars and she smiled back at him with the young hero doing the same. Naruto's erection shot into her wetness and rubbed against her walls while she loudly moaned.

Not able to resist his new temptation, he seized Laila's heaving bosom and kissed her. Both deeply moaned again as his hips flew forward and his erection swelled within her tightening walls.

Naruto squeezed and pressed her soft orbs together and groaned in the tongue-clashing kiss. Laila loudly moaned in the kiss while her innards were struck and her eyes rolled into the back of her skull in total ecstasy.

He observed her eyes and that gave him the right idea on how high her lust was along with how her tightening innards on his length. She moaned from his manhood pummeling into her wetness and striking into her stomach repeatedly while he fondled her mounds.

Flesh meeting flesh could be heard throughout the room and the two shut their eyes at the same time. Between the fondling and immense impacts from Naruto's tower, Laila had already forgotten how much time had gone by.

He licked against Laila's tongue and hers fought back against his while he jerked his member through her caverns. She leaned forward and placed her hands on her knees while Naruto held onto her chest.

After much moaning and thrusting, Naruto and Laila groaned in pleasure as their release burst from her tunnels once again. They slowly sank to their knees before Naruto took out his drenched manhood and wrapped his arms around Laila in the form of an embrace.

"Laila-chan, you're awesome." Naruto breathlessly said and Laila turned around before lightly fanning her wings to cool them off. Once they were freed of their sweat, Naruto rested on his back and allowed Laila to relax on top of him.

She kissed the blonde hero and lie against him with her head comfortably on his chest. He stroked the bases of her wings until she fell asleep and smiled at his new lover before placing the sheets on their bodies as he slept as well.

_Two hours later_

"Jeez, where is she?!" Nanael said as she flew through the air and looked for Laila. Having been busy for the last few hours, she was unaware of the events that happened and didn't know where to look.

By coincidence, she was at the outskirts of Tamia and looked to see where Helosium landed before seeing his footprints. Smiling, she followed them until she came to where they ended and looked to see a larger crater nearby.

She looked to the nearby town of Tamia and flew there to search for more signs of destruction. Nanael saw the town was undamaged and continued to fly around the area.

Once again by chance, she laid eyes on the first resort she saw and spotted Laila's boots next to the lounge chair in front of the onsen bath. Thinking Laila was slacking off her assignment; she angrily swooped down to the resort and landed near the bath.

She looked ahead and gasped as she saw the sleeping Laila and Naruto. Nanael snarled in jealousy before marching to the window doors and knocking on them a couple of times.

Only Laila stirred awake and looked to the door to see Nanael's angry face glaring at her. She yawned before getting off of Naruto and wrapping herself in the towel before walking to the door.

"Hello, Nanael-sama." Laila yawned as she opened the door and the angel fumed in anger.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Nanael snapped at Laila, who placed her hand across her mouth and looked back to see Naruto still sleeping peacefully.

"I was sleeping, of course." Laila said after shushing Nanael.

"Don't you shush me, where do you come off sleeping with Naruto?!" Nanael snapped at Laila.

"What do you mean?" Laila said.

"You knew damn well what I…" Nanael said before noticing Laila's second wing and her eyes grew wide.

"What happened to your Nephilim's Wing and what's that doing on your shoulder?"

"Well, Helosium appeared and tried to assault me before Naruto-kun appeared to rescue me." Laila explained.

"That doesn't answer my question; what happened to your artificial wing and where did that come from?" Nanael asked.

"Helosium ripped it off before Naruto showed up and this wing came from…?" Laila started to say before forgetting what she was going to state and Nanael growled at her.

"Laila, you didn't!" Nanael snarled.

"Didn't what?" Laila asked.

"Tell me you didn't have sex with him!" Nanael barked.

"I didn't have sex with him." Laila simply replied because Nanael told her to and said angel growled at her.

"How could you do that knowing your mission?!" Nanael demanded.

"No one told me I couldn't have sex with him." Laila dumbly answered and Nanael lost it.

"In case you forget, you were supposed to find him and make him my boyfriend!" Nanael shouted and Laila blushed at the realization came back to her.

"Oh, sorry, Nanael-sama, but I forgot about that." Laila said.

"Well, get out of here then." Nanael said.

"Why?" Laila asked.

"What do you think? Thanks to you, I have to sleep with him and convince you were nothing but a dream he was having." Nanael said.

"But…" Laila said.

"No buts! Get lost!" Nanael demanded and for the first time, Laila stood her ground against her. She walked back to bed and reached under the sheets before stroking Naruto's manhood until it grew aroused and she licked his neck once.

"Get your own man. He's mine." Laila said in defiance to Nanael and she growled at her again as she prepared to raise her voice again. Using her wings, she flew at her and covered her mouth again before pulling her to the onsen.

"Nanael-sama, I'm sorry I forgot about your mission but I won't leave Naruto-kun just because you order me to." Laila said.

"Are you forgetting who your boss is?!" Nanael snapped.

"No and you may be may be my superior but I refuse to let you control me." Laila said.

"Laila, move!" Nanael said as she tried march into the room and Laila blocked her.

"Nanael-sama, Naruto-kun saved me from being assaulted by Helosium; I can't turn my back on him on a whim like that." Laila said.

"Who do you think let Helosium out in the first place?!" Nanael shouted in a moment of rage and Laila didn't want to believe what she had just heard.

"Nanael-sama, you couldn't have done that…" Laila said in shock.

"That's right; I did and I aroused him with your scent so he'd come after you in case Naruto was nearby!" Nanael screamed at Laila, who stood there in shock.

"Nanael-sama…why?" Laila asked in a betrayed tone.

"Because my harem is important above everything else; even you!" Nanael yelled at Laila, who stood there in shock and complete silence. Thinking she made her point, Nanael began walking to the bedroom and reached back to undo her bikini-like-bra as she approached Naruto.

Just then, Laila tightly seized her arm and held onto it. This stopped Nanael in her tracks and she spun around at her apprentice.

"Laila, you listen to me…!" Nanael began to shout before Laila pulled back her fist and punched the angel dead in the mouth with rage in her eyes. She flew back and using the speed from her new wing, Laila zipped forward.

She kicked Nanael in the stomach before giving another kick to her derriere and sent her flying off shouting into the distance. Huffing angrily, Laila snarled after Nanael for a while before going back inside and closing the window doors.

Laila composed herself and looked to Naruto, who still slept peacefully despite all the noise from Nanael's mouth. She closed the curtains and locked the doors before dropping her towel to cuddle with him again.

She smiled at Naruto and kissed him before relaxing enough to fall back asleep. Despite her anger, she slept peacefully throughout the night and so did Naruto.

_Next day_

Laila flew back to heaven after she told Naruto to wait for her until she returned. She arrived in heaven and found herself surrounded by nearly every angel in heaven.

"Laila, you're alright!" Hachiel said while hugging Laila and she smiled back at her.

"Thanks to Naruto-kun, I am." Laila smiled.

"We heard about what Helosium nearly did. Are you ok?" One angel asked.

"Yes, I am but I've got to see the Head Angel." Laila said as she flew over to Seraphim and kneeled before the towering angel.

"Laila, are you quite alright?" Seraphim asked.

"Yes, Head Angel, I am but I can no longer serve Nanael." Laila said.

"I fully understand, Laila, I'm aware of what she has done." Seraphim said.

"Naruto-kun rescued me from certain doom and gave me this second wing." Laila said.

"And now, you're a true angel. Congratulations." Seraphim said.

"I am?" Laila said in surprise.

"Yes, indeed." Seraphim said.

"I don't understand. I never graduated." Laila said.

"Although growing another wing was unexpected, it automatically qualifies you as a true angel." Seraphim smiled.

"I can't believe it." Laila said.

"Well, as your new lover used to say, believe it." Seraphim smiled.

"I'm a true angel?" Laila smiled.

"Yes, you are and another thing…you will never have a need to serve Nanael again." Seraphim smiled.

"Thank you, Head Angel." Laila said and Seraphim softly patted Laila's head before gently lifting her.

"You're very welcome, Laila and I'm gonna let you in on a secret of mine." Seraphim said.

"What is it, ma'am?" Laila asked and Seraphim leaned closer to her.

"I obtained all six of my wings the same way you did." Seraphim whispered to Laila before winking at her and Laila blushed before nodding. She flew away and as she left, she noticed Nanael flying her direction.

"Laila!" Nanael shouted before Laila angrily brushed past her and flew back to Earth. The blue-haired angel scoffed and arrived in Heaven.

As she walked around, Nanael found every single angel glaring at her in disapproval and pure venomous disdain for her actions. Hachiel came up to her and Nanael sighed.

"Tough crowd, huh?" Nanael asked.

"The Head Angel wants to see you." Hachiel said in a cold voice and Nanael gulped.

"Will you come with me, Hachiel?" Nanael asked and without saying a word, Hachiel flew away from her. Rolling her eyes, she flew to Seraphim and looked at her eyes filled with disappointment.

"Well, Nanael, what do you have to say for yourself?" Seraphim sternly asked.

"Um, I know this looks bad but releasing Helosium was a complete accident." Nanael said.

"Honestly, you somehow assume I'd fall for such a wretched lie and what's more unappealing is that you'd place your fellow angel in danger all for a harem dream of yours." Seraphim said.

"But…" Nanael started to say.

"No excuses! Even God himself would find it difficult to reform that remorseless attitude of yours; therefore I'll deal out your punishment." Seraphim said and Nanael sweated.

"Head Angel, spare me and I'll do my best as an angel from here on out!" Nanael pleaded.

"I am tired of hearing those words, Nanael, and your punishment is six years in the realm of Hades." Seraphim declared and before Nanael could move, she found herself surrounded by a dark light from underfoot.

"Please forgive me! Forgive me!" Nanael shouted in fear.

"And to ensure you won't abuse Melpha the priest either, I shall form a barrier preventing you from contacting her or being within a continent from her." Seraphim said and Nanael tried to fly but found her wings crumbling.

"What's happening?!" Nanael screamed.

"As part of your punishment, your wings will be no more until it is over and you are stripped of your title until further notice!" Seraphim declared and Nanael screamed as she flew down from the clouds before falling to Hades with her wings slowly crumbling away. Sighing, Seraphim rubbed her temple and rested for a bit.

"Dear, God, give me strength." Seraphim muttered and found two hands on her shoulders before she smiled at her husband.

"Don't I always?" Hagoromo asked and Seraphim smiled up at him before sighing again.

"I had such high hopes for Nanael but to think she'd put another in harm's way is so unfathomable." Seraphim said and Hagoromo nodded.

"You did what you must." Hagoromo said before they looked down to Earth to see Naruto and Laila reuniting and embracing another. They smiled as the pair reminded them of themselves in their younger years several eons ago and looked to one another with smiles.

_Some years later_

A shaken Nanael flew to Konoha and she wore a tattered rag that covered her body. Her years in Hades had been unpleasant and she was trying her best to forget what she had suffered all those years.

She appeared over the Hokage mansion and looked to see Laila sitting in on a lounge chair with Naruto walking around the backyard. He looked around and rubbed his chin in confusion.

"I know you're out there somewhere…" Naruto called out and Laila smiled at him.

"Get him!" said a girl's voice and Naruto looked to see eight children rush at him. Though only four of them were redheads, the rest of them had blonde hair and they all tackled him at the same time while Laila giggled.

"Oh, no, attacking Uzumaki's!" Naruto said as the children tackled him to the ground and started tickling him. Nanael looked at the children and noticed how cute they all were.

"Say uncle, Daddy!" one of the children, a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, Minato, said.

"Never!" Naruto laughed.

"Hear that? He won't give up!" said Kushina, a girl with red hair and purple eyes similar to her namesake said.

"Well, let's tickle him some more!" said Seraphim and Tsunade, two girls with blonde hair and blue eyes answered, before tickling their father some more. Hagoromo, a boy with red hair and purple eyes, tickled Naruto's ribs with his brothers Asura, who bore resemblance to Laila with his curly blonde hair and his eyes took after Naruto's, and Minato joining him.

Naruto laughed as they tickled him from every side and Mito, a girl with red hair and blue eyes, tickled his abdomen alongside her sister Kaguya, who looked like her in hair and eye color. Laila, who was five months pregnant with triplets, laughed at her children and husband playing around in the garden.

"Try aiming for his ribs at the same time; he's vulnerable there." Laila suggested.

"Good idea, Mommy!" The children answered in unison and did as suggested before Naruto continued to loudly laugh.

"You know what to say, Daddy." Asura teased.

"Uncle!" Naruto laughed before sitting up and embracing his children in a playful bear hug as Laila smiled on. She rubbed her stomach and smiled at the thought of more laughter before in their home once the triplets; supposedly three boys that they planned to name Hashirama, Tobirama, and Hiruzen, were born.

Nanael landed beside Laila and the angel looked up at her former mentor before glaring at her. She nervously waved at her before Naruto and the children noticed her.

"Hey, Daddy, who's that angel next to Mommy?" Asura asked and Naruto, knowing who Nanael was, decided it'd be for the best if his children didn't know about her.

"Hey, who wants to watch **_Destroy All Monsters_**?" Naruto asked and the children all cheered as he guided inside before joining them.

"What the hell do you want?' Laila growled at Nanael.

"I came by to say hi." Nanael chuckled.

"Hi? Hi?! You dare come to me after what nearly happened to me because of your callous attitude and you want to say hi to me?!" Laila demanded.

"Well…" Nanael said.

"Do me a favor; stay the hell away from me, my husband and our children." Laila said before walking to the backdoor and Nanael chuckled.

"What are you so high and mighty for? Even if Naruto hadn't helped you that day, I'm sure you'd have some baby Helosium-creatures running around and…" Nanael started to say before Laila gave her a swift uppercut to the chin that knocked her to the ground with half of her teeth flying out her mouth. As the blue-haired angel lie on the ground losing conciseness, Laila glared her and turned around.

"I used to think Helosium and Melona were the ultimate monsters but compared to you, they're nothing." Laila growled before going inside and shutting the door. Nanael lie knocked out and rested on the ground until nighttime.

She rubbed her aching jaw and looked up to see Naruto and Laila's children standing over her. Nanael looked at them and stared in awe of how cute they were.

"Do you need help getting up?" Seraphim asked.

"Sure." Nanael said before they children all activated their Rinnegan and used Rinbo Hengoku to knock her into the sky. She flew into the distance wailing and the children all laughed at her flying away.

"Well, she needed to get up and we did just that." Mito smiled.

"She literally asked for it and we got here moving. Kaguya smiled.

"Yes, we did." Hagoromo said.

"Ditto." Tsunade and Kushina said before the children all yawned and went back inside.

"All in a day's work." Minato and Asura answered.

_Some Millennia onward_

Laila sat in heaven on Seraphim's former throne wearing clothing to her and looked down at her descendant Asura the 6th as he stood over Konoha with a bright smile on his face. She smiled at him and Naruto appeared next to her dressed in attire akin to Hagoromo

"Hey, Laila-chan, are you free for lunch?" Naruto said as he kissed Laila and she stroked his cheek.

"Sure I am, Naruto-kun." Laila said as she stretched and heard her footstool moan. She looked down at her footstool and frowned at her in disdain.

"Hush, Nanael." Laila said as she used Nanael as a footstool and the angel strained.

"I've been your footstool since you became the new Head Angel and Naruto became the new God; can't you forgive me already?" Nanael strained and Laila clicked her heels on her back before she collapsed.

"Hush, footstool woman." Laila said and Nanael groaned as her former apprentice stepped over her. She took Naruto's hand and smiled at him.

"Let's eat." Naruto said and Laila smiled it him. It had been many decades since he had passed into the afterlife and succeeded Hagoromo in the title of God.

Laila had finally overcome her dull nature and grew to be intelligent like Seraphim before succeeding her as Head Angel. She looked to Naruto and smiled at him while he did the same while walking arm-in-arm next to each other.

* * *

Sorry that took so long but this story was longer than I thought it'd be. So, Nanael sending Helosium after Laila was to emphasize how bad she'd want a harem and wasn't above putting her in danger.

Helosium's defeat by Naruto and the Tailed Beasts was used in homage to one of my favorite movies **_Destroy All Monsters_** and Melona's death is a reference to the infamous kiss of death scene from the **_Godzilla_** reboot from last year.

This was my funniest story yet and I had to make Helosium's attack of Laila so intense that you would wondering Naruto's whereabouts to the point where he almost didn't appear to be showing up. Having Laila finally sock Nanael for all the crap she's taken from her was fun to write and I hope every likes this celebration story.

Next time, Naruto will meet Maria the Phantom Warrior and I once again like to thank **_Sketchfan_** and **_Pyromania101_** for all of their help in the **_Naruto/Queen's Blade_** series over the years. So, I'll see everyone around until next time.


End file.
